


Breath Of Life

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [13]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, Depression, Loki Feels, Loki tries to use sex to hide the pain, Lonely!Sigrid, M/M, Riding, Sad!Tony, Sigrid doesn't understand what happened but knows her parents are hurting, Thor knows they're hurting, Tony Feels, broken!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony are coping with the loss of their unborn child, Magni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath Of Life

The loss of Magni was agonizing. Sigrid was once again abandoned but by both parents this time. She didn't understand what had happened but she knew it was bad. Thor was often with her and she was starting to confuse Thor as a parent instead of her uncle. Thor did his best to keep a smile on his face but it was hard, knowing what had happened. The weeks went on and Sigrid never saw her parents. 

Loki had once again locked himself in the bedroom he shared with his mortal lover and Tony had locked himself in the workshop, nearly drinking himself to death. 

Tony didn't completely disappeared. He would leave the workshop to go to bed after Loki and always woke up before Loki. Not only were they neglecting Sigrid, they were basically avoiding each other. Tony didn't have the strength to try to be strong. He couldn't. He lost a child. He felt like he lost his whole life. He felt like he was back in that cave again but instead, they were giving him the cruelest treatment and refused him death. At least when you're dead, you're not feeling anymore. That's how Tony felt. 

Tony got into bed and fell into a quick slumber. Loki looked over his shoulder and saw Tony was asleep. He got up and pulled the covers off Tony and unbuttoned Tony's pants. Due to this tragedy, Tony stopped caring what he was wearing and usually slept in his clothes. Loki stripped himself and slid between Tony's legs. He grabbed the sleeping mortal's cock and began to suck, watching to make sure Tony didn't wake. When Tony's cock got hard, Loki got on top of Tony and slowly got in position to ride Tony. First, Loki rode him slowly. Then all of a sudden, he rode him hard, fast and deep. Loki held his hands against their pillow as he rode Tony harder. Loki bit his lip to stop himself from moaning and sobbing. But it didn't matter.

Tony woke up.

"Loki!" Tony  gasped as he grabbed Loki's hips. "Wha-what are you do-ing!"  
"I want you to come inside me!" Loki sobbed.

Then it clicked. Tony knew what Loki was doing.

_He was trying to get pregnant again._

Tony sat up while his cock was still inside Loki.

"Loki." Tony said, holding Loki.  
"I can give you another baby." Loki sobbed into Tony's chest.  
"Loki, don't do this to yourself."  
"I just want the pain to go away.."  
"Me too. Believe me..." Tony began to sob. "I do too."

Loki began to sob harder.

"Make the pain stop, Tony." Loki kept crying.  
"I don't know how to, Loke." Tony sobbed into Loki's hair as he held his immortal lover tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the LONG delay. I was having a hard time trying to think of what to write.


End file.
